


Wish upon a star.

by DeathFrisbee221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Greg, Lonely Mycroft, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is lonely, but he doesn't have to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish upon a star.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzieCarlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieCarlton/gifts).



> For Drabblinginmystrade (AKA: the sweet, gorgeous and wonderfully talented LizzieCarlton.)  
> Followers of your blog know I tried to send you this in parts a few days back. But it's here now - slightly revised from your original copy. Enjoy.  
> And prompt me if you'd like.  
> God knows I love prompts and you my darling have filled three of mine since I came across your fantastic blog.  
> Much love and enjoy.

Mycroft sighs. He's lonely and he hates that Sherlock knows he is. More so he hates that Sherlock knows about his obsession with a certain silver-haired DI.

Standing on his balcony, watching the last of the New Year's fireworks going off, with only a 20 year old malt for company; he ponders what 2014 is going to bring him...

' _More of the same no doubt.'_  


Then he sees the shot of white streak across the inky sky. Smiling he wishes on the shooting star. It's childish... He knows, but he can dream.  
Finishing the drink he turns to go back inside when his phone rings. Caller ID shows it is Gregory Lestrade.

Mycroft's eyebrow rises. ' _Why is the DI calling?_ '

Answering the call he is greeted by the sound of the NSY party and a tipsy Greg.

"Mycroft,  _great_...  **Hi**!"

"Hello," Mycroft replies confused.

"Listen, Sherlock told me your secret..."

Mycroft freezes, mentally murdering his younger sibling and plotting ways of disposing of the body. Taking a breath he hears Greg's voice continuing over the line:

"...but, I do."

Mycroft realises he's missed something important and presses the phone tightly to his ear.

"Sorry? I can't hear you."

There is the dimming of noise as Greg clearly makes his way someplace quieter. 

"Yeah for ages really, so... Well if you aren't busy... And not tonight 'cause I've had too many already and might not remember it... But sometime..." There is a pause and Mycroft briefly thinks the line went dead, "drinks?"  


Mycroft is speechless. After a shorter pause the DI adds:

"Or dinner if you've time?"

Swallowing hard and blushing furiously he nods, then remembers he's on the phone.

"Dinner...would be lovely."

There is a happy sort of sound from the other end and then the noise level increases suddenly.  


"Great... And Mycroft..." The politician hasn't even a chance to reply before Greg yells, "Happy New Year!" And the line really does go dead.

He turns to look back at the dark sky and the twinkling stars.

' _Yes_.' He thinks to himself, ' _it is a happy new year after all_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Kudos? ... Cookies anyone? ^.^


End file.
